Suicidal Love
by countingsheep
Summary: Her eyes closed calmly and she submerged herself under water, just wanting everything to be over." One life or death situation can bring two unlikely people closer than ever. Surprise pairing.
1. Icy Blue Depths of Reality

**A/N: My first Camp Rock story, so sorry if it sucks. Please r&r. : Yes, i know it's a short chapter, but I already have two other chapters written, so they're coming later today.**

She couldn't believe she was actually sitting there crying. Tess Tyler does not cry. So why was she acting so vulnerable? Anybody could simply walk back there and see her like that.

_Come on, Tess. Suck it up! You can't let crying break you!_

She could hear the words of her mother echoing in her mind.

_Too many bad memories..._

She wiped her eyes and slowly stood up. Her feet carried her outside to the cold water.

_What are you doing out here? Stop walking toward the water!_

She ignored her inner voice telling her to do the right thing and just turn around.

She had become completely numb. She had no mother that actually loved her. As of tonight, she had no friends. She didn't have Shane. There was nothing that she cared about anymore. It finally sunk in to her that people didn't want her. They didn't care what she did. _They wouldn't care if she was gone. _But maybe, just maybe, there was one person inside that building that was concerned about her. Maybe, just maybe, that person watched her run outside. And maybe, just maybe, that person wasn't going to just sit there and let her throw her life away.

As she waded increasingly deeper into the water, the doors slammed open and a single person came running after her. She didn't notice. All she knew was that water entering her lungs and she felt herself slipping. Her eyes closed calmly and she submerged herself under water, just wanting everything to be over.

She was losing consciousness by the second.

"Tess!" She heard a voice, but didn't even flinch. It was probably just her imagination.

The voice became louder. This person wouldn't just let her be. Couldn't they see she was in the middle of something?

As she felt her body become instantly light, she knew was she was on her way to the bottom of the lake. She opened her mouth and let the chilly water slide its way down her throat.

Tess Tyler had disappeared under the water and no one was going to save her from its icy blue depths.


	2. Invisible

**A/N: Chapter two. R&R please! Sorry about the language.**

"Tess!"

All of a sudden, a strong pair of arms grabbed her and dragged her up to the surface. She was pulled up onto the dock and laid on her back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The person demanded. Not getting an answer, they began to get worried. They hurriedly grabbed her wrist and felt for a pulse. When they felt nothing but her soft flesh, they panicked.

"This cannot be happening."

They leaned over her and began doing cpr. She didn't budge.

"No, Tess, you can't quit on me now. Come on!"

Two minutes later, she was still laying on the dock in the exact same position as before. The person looked down at her and let a tear roll down their cheek.

Her ears popped and she groaned inwardly in pain.

_Am I dead?_

She didn't feel dead. She just felt like she was laying down on some hard surface.

_Why doesn't anything I do ever go right?!_

"Tess, come on, wake up. Please!"

She knew that voice.

"You can't die now. Please, please, please just move, even a little bit. Just for me." They grabbed her hand and held it tight.

The warmness made her arm tingle. Her fingers shook ever so slightly against theirs.

"You're... You're alive!"

She could already picture the relieved grin forming on their face.

"You really scared me there."

_I scared myself._

"I thought I lost you."

_You would have if you didn't come after me._

"Will you wake up? I mean... all the way?"

_Only if you promise to not hate me._

"I promise I won't be like all them at Final Jam."

_Thank you, Nate._

Her eyes fluttered open and she glanced at him tiredly. She tried to sit up, and in doing so, she coughed up all the water that had recently entered her body.

_Ouch, that hurt._

"Are you okay?"

She glared at him. "Leave me alone," she mumbled.

"Oh, so that's how you thank me for saving you."

"You shouldn't have come after me." She turned her back to him.

"You would be dead now if I didn't!" He put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"Exactly."

"What is wrong with you? Why would you try to drown yourself?!"

"None of your business."

"You're not the same you were three years ago." He shook his head.

"I grew up."

"So that's your excuse? Everybody grows up, Tess."

"God, can you just stop nagging me?"

"If that's how you want it, then fine." He got up and shuffled back toward Final Jam, his head drooping.

"Nate, wait!" She exclaimed.

He didn't turn around; just only kept walking until he reached the doors and went back inside. She sat there and started crying heavily, staring in his direction.

"I just drove away the only person that actually cared about me," she sighed.

Ten minutes later, people started exiting Final Jam and going back to their cabins.

No one seemed to notice the lonely, soaking wet figure sitting on the edge of the dock.

-x-

A cool breeze swept through the camp, causing Tess to shiver. She automatically reached for her covers and tried to pull them closer, but not finding any, she immediately woke up.

"Whoa, where am I?" She sat up and looked around.

She was still on the edge of the dock, and evidently, it was pretty early. The sun was just a tiny dot on the horizon.

_I guess no one noticed I was gone._

Oh who was she kidding. They noticed she wasn't there. But did they come out and try to find her? No.

She leaned back on her hands and stared out over the lake. Biting her lip, she glanced right and left.

_More time alone. Great._

Her stomach growled. Oh right, she didn't have dinner last night.

She stood up but was only met with dizzyness. She grabbed her head and took a couple deep breaths. She blinked, then headed off toward the mess hall.

Once inside, she rummaged back through the kitchen, looking for something to eat. She found a couple leftover brownies and cookies from the night before. Apparently, they had dessert last night after Final Jam. She ate two or three, then heard a door slam from somewhere in the mess hall.

_Shit, it's probably Mitchie._

She looked for somewhere to hide, but couldn't find a place. She ducked behind a counter, but realizing you could see her clearly from her hiding place, she stood up.

Her eyes widened as Nate came through the door. His expression matched hers.

"What are you doing here?" he murmured.

She held up a cookie, motioning that her mouth was full. He smiled softly and grabbed the cookie from her hand, stuffing it in his mouth.

There they were, two people chewing cookies in the kitchen, all alone at six in the morning.

"So, um, about last night..." Tess began once she had swallowed.

"Don't bring it up."

She ignored him and continued, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so mean, especially right after you saved me from drowning. And for that, thank you." She put her hand on his arm and smiled shyly.

"Tess, just tell me why you did it." He let out a frustrated sigh.

"I-I don't even know. It's just, now things are getting to me. Nothing ever goes right in my life. Everything's perfect on the outside; but on the inside I'm dying. I used to be indestructable. Now I'm just some broken mess." She threw her arms up and stared glumly at the ground.

"Look at me." He put his hand on her chin and lifted her face up carefully. "As long as you know me, you have a friend. If you need to talk, I'm always available. I promise," he reassured her.

"Thank you, Nate." Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

He pulled her into a hug and wrapped his arms around her tight.

"Don't ever try anything that stupid again," he whispered in her ear.

"Will do," she giggled, wiping her eyes. She pulled away and looked at him.

"Hey, you wanna go for a walk?" Nate asked nervously.

"Well maybe I can find some time in my busy schedule for you..." she teased.

Nate rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Ok, I guess I'll just go back to my cabin then." He turned around dramatically and started walking away, knowing that moments later she would be rushing to catch up with him. When she didn't, he whirled around on his heel and wondered if she was playing hard to get. What he saw made him gasp in shock.

Tess was passed out in a heap on the floor.


	3. Promises Are Meant To Be Broken

**A/N: Thanks to the two people that reviewed! You don't know how much it means to me. Well, here's chapter three. Hope you enjoy!**

"Oh my God, Tess!" Nate ran over to her and sat down beside her. He lifted one of her arms, letting it fall limply back at her side. "Damn, she's passed out." He tried to get her to wake up, but nothing worked. It was just like yesterday.

He glanced around, wondering how far the nurse's office was from the kitchen. With one determined grunt, he scooped her up in his arms and walked outside slowly. "Oh shit her head's bleeding!" He noticed halfway there. He felt her slipping from his arms and struggled to re-position her back. By that time, people were starting to wake up. The early-risers were already outside and walking around. When they saw him carrying Tess, they stared, then started whispering to each other.

"Oh look, now she's even having people carry her!"

"What a bitch."

"Hey, isn't he from Connect 3? Why is he with her?!"

"Aw, she's got herself her own personal servant."

Nate was about to scream at them to shut up, but he just only narrowed his eyes and continued on until he got to the nurse's office.

"Nurse? We have a little problem here."

"What's the problem?" the nurse asked as Nate put Tess on a bed in the little examination room.

"Well she passed out earlier and her head is bleeding."

"Hmm..." The nurse made sure she was still breathing, then cleaned up the wound on her head and bandaged it.

"Did she have any problems before this?" the nurse asked.

"Uh, well, last night she almost drowned and I guess she didn't change out of her wet clothes since they're still on."

"Oh my." The nurse felt her forehead. It was burning up. She grabbed her arm and was surprised to find it shaking uncontrollably. Her breathing was short and rigid coming out of her nose.

"I believe she has pneumonia," the nurse finally said.

"What? Pneumonia? How did she get that?" Nate questioned, looking from Tess to the nurse.

"Many different ways." The nurse glanced down and said, "We might need to get her to the hospital. She's getting worse and worse."

"This is all my fault," Nate said quietly, running his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, I'm sure it's not your fault." She rubbed her hands together. "Well it's almost breakfast time. You should go and eat," the nurse suggested.

"I don't want to leave her."

"She'll be fine. Just go, have fun, be with your friends."

"You just said five minutes ago that she might have to go to the hospital!" Nate exclaimed.

"That's only if the symptoms get worse. We'll see how she is when she wakes up. Okay, okay, now go."

"But-" The door slammed in Nate's face. He sighed and turned around, only to be met with Shane and Mitchie walking right in front of him. When they spotted him, they ran over to him and said their hellos.

"Um, hey guys." Nate stuck his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

"Nate, so why are you standing outside the nurse's office? Did something happen to you?" Shane asked, and Mitchie looked him over.

"Well you look fine..." Mitchie shrugged.

"It's not me."

"Wait, so something did happen?" Shane looked confused.

"To who?" Mitchie's eyes widened.

"I'll, uh, tell you guys at breakfast," Nate said and put an arm around both of them, pulling them toward the mess hall.

-x-

During breakfast, all Nate could think about was Tess. He kept wondering if she was okay, he _needed _to know if she was okay. He could almost hear her voice in his head...

_"Hi guys!"_

Wow. She sounded even closer. Nate shook his head to rid his thoughts, then glanced up and there she was, stumbling through the cafeteria to get over to their table. A big grin was plastered on her face, but Nate was the only one who could see past it. She definitely _wasn't _ok.

She sat down beside Nate and looked at everybody, smiling warmly. Only a few people looked back at her, so her shoulders sunk.

"Tess, what are you doing here?" Nate hissed.

"Breakfast, duh." She waved her hand as if it was totally obivous.

"No, you're sick. Why did the nurse send you down here?"

"She didn't. I snuck out. Shh." Tess put her finger to her lips and arched her eyebrows.

"What?! We have to get you back there!" Nate grabbed onto her arm and started to pull her.

"Stop it, let me go." She started whacking his hand.

"What if you faint again?"

"Well that won't happen now will it?" Tess grinned and took some food from Nate's plate.

"If you insist..." Nate sighed. "Wait, hey don't take my food!"

"You took my cookie this morning. Deal with it superstar." She took a bite of the bacon and smirked.

Nate rolled his eyes, then hoarded his plate away so she couldn't take anymore of it.

"You suck Nate." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings? Here you go." He thrust the plate out in front of her face.

"Much better." Tess gave him a satisfied smile.

Nate pulled it back and hid it once more. "Sorry superstar. Go get your own food." He smirked.

Tess stood up and stomped toward the kitchen with a sour look on her face.

_I wish I could wipe that stupid smirk off his face. Doesn't he know only I can do that?_

She was getting her plate and let out a tiny cough. No big deal, right? She soon turned it into a violent coughing fit, and she couldn't seem to stop. Her head was hurting like hell; her legs were wobbling and they could give out any second.

"Hey, Tess, um, are you okay?" Mitchie asked when she got back to the table.

She nodded quickly, then coughed some more. She started coughing so much that it was almost like she was gagging herself, and when she looked at her hands from where they had covered her mouth, there was the softest trickle of red running along her palm. Her eyes widened and she ran out of the mess hall, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

It suddenly got really quiet as everyone watched her go. But no one made a move to follow her.

"Excuse me." Nate said, then hurriedly walked out after her, everyone staring at him like he was crazy.

Once outside, he couldn't seem to spot her anywhere. He tried yelling her name, but since she was so stubborn, she wouldn't call back to him. He began wandering around the camp, trying to find her cabin. He figured she might be in there. Once he spotted it (what other cabin would have sparkly curtains on the window?) he ran inside. Of course, there she was lying on her bed.

"Tess." He sat at the edge of the bed and leaned over, seeing if she was asleep or not. Her eyes were closed, so he thought she was. Either that or she had passed out again.

He shook her shoulders gently, saying, "Tess, are you asleep?"

"You're the most annoying person I know," came a soft mumble from the pillows.

He laughed softly. "I was just checking to see if you were okay."

She flipped over and he could now see that she had been crying. Her face was red and blotchy, and her now open eyes were watery.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I'm the sensitive guy of the group." He teased. She threw a pillow at him. He then added, "I'm kidding."

"Yeah you better be," she said, narrowing her eyes. She mouthed, 'I'm watching you.'

"Ooh, you scare me," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Was that a challenge?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Maybe... maybe not." He winked.

"Oh now I know that was." She narrowed her eyes, then jumped onto his back. Since he wasn't expecting it, he toppled over onto Mitchie's old bed. Tess pinned him down and said a simple, "Haha." She got off him and dusted herself off like she did this kind of stuff everyday.

"Nobody ever lets me have anything." He pouted.

"I'm sorry I can pin you down." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He smirked. "Well I could pin you down too."

_There was that smirk again._

"Is that a _threat _or a _promise_?" She was testing him and he knew it.

In one swift moment, he had pushed her down on the bed and his hands were loosely holding down our shoulders. Tess giggled, then tried to move, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Ok, I get it, you're all 'macho and tough', but now lemme go."

"What if I don't wanna?"

"Now you're just being cruel."

"Sucks to get a taste of your own medicine, huh?"

Her laughs stopped and she looked confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

Tess raised an eyebrow, but didn't have time to retort since Ella and Peggy had thrown open the door to the cabin and came in. Once they saw Nate and Tess, they looked at each other and giggled, then ran back out.

"Thanks, now I won't be able to come back to my own cabin without having them ask millions of questions."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry." Nate got up and awkwardly looked around.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"So... you up for a midnight walk tonight?"

"Sure, whatever." She crossed her arms. He could tell that she was falling back into her Hollywood mold, and he didn't like it.

"I'm gonna go now. I'll see you later," Nate said, then left.

Tess waved nonchalantly, then looked down at her nails. She sauntered outside a couple minutes after he did and headed toward the woods. She just needed to sort her thoughts out and thought that would be the best place to do it. She walked along the dirt path, zoning in and out of reality from time to time. Once she got back to her cabin, it was already dark outside and she was so tired. She marched into her cabin, ignoring Ella and Peggy, grabbed her pajamas, and went to the bathroom to change. Five minutes later, she was lying on her bed, sound asleep.

Little did she know, she broke a very important promise.


	4. Puddles

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. :)**

"She blew me off. I knew it." Nate sighed, standing inbetween two trees with his hands in his pocket. The moonlight shone down on his curly locks, illuminating his face. "Damn, Tess, why do you always do this?" he muttered, beginning to walk back toward his cabin. Once he got there, he walked in quietly and plopped down on his bed, rubbing his forehead.

"Nate?" Jason's eyes opened warily and he looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Where were you?"

"Nowhere, just go back to sleep."

"Okie dokie." Jason turned over, and two seconds later, snoring could be heard from him.

Nate laughed quietly and shook his head. He stretched out on the bed, trying not to think about _anything._

-x-

Tess suddenly awoke with a start. No, it wasn't the fact that she had been dreaming about Nate; it was what was happening in the dream.

Get your heads out of the gutter, she wasn't dreaming about that.

Anyway, in the dream, they were walking outside by the lake. It was dark and his hand was intertwined with hers. It made her realize what she didn't do last night.

"Oh shit, Nate!" She sat up and looked out the window. What she didn't expect to see was hundreds of puddles everywhere on the ground and a hooded person splashing through all of them.

She got up and tip-toed past the sleeping Ella and Peggy. She pushed her feet into her slippers and walked outside, eyeing the figure walking around.

"Nate?" she asked hopefully.

The figure just kept walking.

"Nate, come on. I'm sorry about last night!" She rushed over to him and grabbed onto his arm.

"Aha, the legendary Tess Tyler actually saying sorry."

Tess drew back. "Shane?"

"That would be me." He grinned and looked over at her.

"Oh, I thought you were Nate. Well, do you have any idea where he is?"

"The last time I saw him he was sleeping... like any sensible person."

"I guess we're crazy then." Tess shrugged.

Shane laughed. "Yeah, I guess we are." He glanced over at her and said, "Why are you actually acting nice? I've never seen this side of you before."

"No one has," she muttered bitterly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, ok."

They continued walking in silence until it started pouring down rain. Tess was only wearing a sheer white tanktop and some dark blue sweatpants, so you could pretty much imagine what was happening to her. She was freezing. And it just so happened her shirt was becoming see-through. She looked over at Shane who was wrapped up in his hoodie, not even paying attention to her.

_If Nate was here he'd give me his jacket..._

They approached the row of cabins, and as soon as Shane was about to leave, it started thundering and lightning. Hail fell from the sky, bouncing off the cabins and ramming into the ground.

"Oh shit," Shane and Tess said at the same time. They looked over at each other, then ran inside Shane's cabin. Jason was gone; he must have left to go to the mess hall or something. Nate was still lying in bed sleeping, but when he heard the door slam and felt the harsh winds come in for those brief three seconds, his eyes shot open and he glanced around, wide-eyed. "What's happening?!" he demanded, not seeing Tess standing by the door.

"It's raining really hard," Shane explained slowly.

"I can see that, retard. Why are you all wet?"

"Well... I went walking and it started raining... and yeah."

Tess was backing away slowly, trying to plan her escape so he didn't notice her. It was all going well until she bumped into the banister and fell, which resulted in a loud crash. Nate and Shane both looked over at her and she stared at them, biting her lip.

"What are you doing here?" Nate asked darkly.

"I was just leaving." She looked totally out of place as she stood up and wiped her hands. She turned to the door and grabbed the knob, ready to open it.

"Stop being stupid. Anyone who goes out in that is insane."

"I can take care of myself," she glared, throwing open the door and stepping out into the rain.

"Why does she have to be so freakin' stubborn?" Nate muttered, getting out of bed and following her outside. He instantly saw her running and splashing quickly in front of him. He came up behind her, picked her up by the waist, waited a moment while she screamed, then dragged her back to the cabin.

"Damn you Nate."

He rolled his eyes and collapsed back on his bed. Tess sat down in the corner and glared at the wall. Shane stared at both of them, wondering what they were gonna do next. "You know, you two are very entertaining," he pointed out.

"Shut up!" They both said at the same time, then glared at each other.

"Is there something here that I don't know about?" Shane asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's none of your business," Tess hissed.

"C'mon, tell Dr. Shane. Let's work through your problems." He sat on the bed in the middle of them and smiled.

"Are you serious?" Tess scoffed.

"Yeah man, this is stupid," Nate said.

"Ok look. It doesn't seem like the storm is gonna let up anytime soon, and I'm bored."

"So? It's not like I care."

"I guess the bitch is back."

"I take that offensively."

"Good, you should."

Tess groaned. These guys were impossible. She turned her back to the them and stared out the window. Nate took out his guitar and started strumming it, and Shane laid on the bed, bored out of his mind.

"You know what, I'm outta here. And don't even try to stop me, Nate," Tess said after five minutes had passed. She stood up and walked straight out the door. Nate didn't even notice.

"Aren't you gonna go after her?" Shane asked.

"You said it yourself; the bitch is back. If she's gonna be like that, then I don't care." Nate started playing some tune on his guitar, not even realizing what he was doing.

"Hey, that sounds pretty cool! Did you write a new song?" Shane asked excitedly.

"No..." Nate grabbed his notebook and looked at the blank pages. All of a sudden, inspiration came to him. He picked up a pen off the floor and hastily started writing. He used the tune he had from before and tried it with some of the lyrics. It fit pretty well, and thirty minutes later, he was done with it. He tried singing it, hoping it would sound okay.

_She's got a smile  
That I die for  
Everyone knows that I'm  
A prisoner of war  
For her  
Yeah_

_Sometimes I wish  
I had a kung fu grip  
I'd never let her slip away  
She'd be my girl  
I really wish she knew  
What I feel is true  
She'd be my doll  
And I would be her hero too_

_I'm so in love with her  
I don't care who knows that I'm  
Ready to fight  
Ready to go  
Just like a GI Joe_

_Sometimes I wish  
I had a kung fu grip  
I'd never let her slip away  
She'd be my girl  
I really wish she knew  
What I feel is true  
She would be my doll  
And I would be her hero too_

_Sometimes I wish  
I had a kung fu grip  
I'd never let her slip away  
She'd be my girl  
I really wish she knew  
What I feel is true  
She would be my doll  
And I would be her hero too  
She'd be my doll  
And I would be her hero too  
She'd be my doll  
And I would be her hero too_

Shane started clapping. "Good job, man!"

"Thanks." Nate smiled shyly.

"So, is this song about anyone in particular?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"I think I would know if it was," the lie rolled off his tongue so easily.

"Okay then. Oh, look at that. The storm's gone! Yes!" Shane ran out of the cabin, probably going to meet Mitchie.

Nate smiled softly and laid his guitar down. He looked at the lyrics he just wrote and murmured, "If only she knew."

Tess, who was sitting outside the cabin under the little roof thing, heard him. She had listened to him sing; she knew every single word he and Shane exchanged. She was mentally beating herself up for being so stupid.

_All he wanted to do was keep me safe._

She sighed, then figured she might as well go. Sitting outside someone's cabin might seem a little suspicious. She stood up, staring at the ground, so it was natural for her to not notice Nate coming out the door. They bumped into each other, and Tess immediately looked up at him. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"What are you doing out here?" Nate asked, confused. He thought she left a long time ago.

"Did you honestly think I was gonna run halfway across camp in the pouring rain in _these _shoes?" She pointed down at her slippers and he grinned.

"So you just sat out here in the cold? In _that _tanktop?" He pointed at her drenched tanktop and she laughed.

"You know, you could've came back in."

"My pride got the best of me." She shrugged. "I really wish I could control that."

"You can."

"I'm just not good at it."

"I can help you get over it."

"Really? You would do that?"

"Well, why not? When you go back home, I want you to be yourself."

"Oh. Right..." Tess sighed. Nate was wondering if he said something that offended her. If he did, he sure didn't mean to.

"Uh... sorry if I said anything wrong."

"No, it's not what you said. I just really wish I met you earlier. I can't believe there's only two days left 'til we all leave," Tess said, her shoulders slumping.

Nate only nodded. "We would've been gone last night if Brown didn't extend it for three more days."

"Yeah... I'm glad he did. I'm not looking forward to going home."

"Me either. Out here, you don't have the whole world chasing you. I mean, there's a couple obsessed fans here, but there's no press. No paparrazzi. It's nice to get some time away, you know?"

"Believe me, I know. Even though I'm not the famous one, it seems like it is. Just without all the makeup people and interviewers."

"Your mom's TJ Tyler, right?"

"Unfortunately."

Nate glanced at the thin smile on her face, almost begging him to shut up before he ventured into deep territory. Better not push the subject of her mom. "So, um, wanna go get some brunch?" he asked instead.

"I kinda need to change first." She laughed, then slapped his arm gently and turned around, walking away from him, her hips gently swaying from side to side.

She went into her cabin and grabbed a change of clothes from her bag. She put it on, fixed her makeup, and tried to contain her already frizzing hair. She brushed it a couple times and was finally satisfied. She smiled at her reflection, then headed off toward mess hall, where Nate was waiting outside the door.

_He waited for me! He's so sweet._

"Stalker!" she said once she made her way there. She giggled and strolled past him.

"Me? Stalker? Psh, no way. A stalker would've been someone who followed you to your cabin and watched you change."

"Ew, ok, don't even go there." They got in line for the food, and Nate started cracking some lame jokes, but she laughed along anyway. When he told one that was actually funny, she started laughing so hard, she didn't notice where she was going. She took her tray of food and turned around, accidently running straight into someone. Her tray of food spilled all over them and her hand instantly went to her mouth. "Oh my God, I am so sorry!"

"Thanks a lot, Tess."

"Oh my gosh, Nate! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!"

"Don't worry about it."

Tess ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bunch of napkins. She came back out and threw them at Nate, who caught them graciously. She took a few for herself, then tried to wipe the food off his sleeve.

"Tess, it's fine, really."

"No it's not. C'mon, atleast let me help you." Nate just rolled his eyes and let her try to get the stain out of his shirt, which didn't end up well.

"I'll just go change, it's no big deal."

"But I feel so guilty! Wasn't that like your favorite shirt?"

"Um, no, no it wasn't," he lied. He was becoming better at this.

"Shut up and stop lying." Tess grabbed his hand and dragged him outside toward his cabin. She pushed him inside and said, "Take off your shirt and give it to me so I can wash it."

"No way."

"Nate. Give. Me. Your. Shirt."

"No!"

"Why? Are you embarrassed to let me see you shirtless even for two seconds?" She smirked.

He blushed and shook his head. "Of course not."

"Then take it off."

"Why do you want my shirt?"

"So I can wash the damn thing!"

"I can do that myself."

"Looks like the tables are turned, huh?"

"Apparently."

"Nate, I swear. If you don't give me your freakin' shirt right now, I will rip it off you."

"God, you're so freakin' stubborn, you know that?"

"Yes." She smiled proudly, then reached her hand out and gestured for the shirt.

"Ugh, fine. Here." He slipped the shirt off as quickly as possible and handed it to her. "You happy now?"

"Maybeee." She shrugged, then looked down at him. "I was expecting you to have more muscles than that." She giggled slighty and winked, then stalked off with his shirt.

He blushed bright red and turned around, searching through his cabin for something that looked acceptable. He heard footsteps and hastily grabbed something out his small bag. He threw on a white t-shirt and a blue checkered shirt over it, glancing down at his hands, and left the cabin, hoping to avoid Tess and just make his way to the mess hall.

"Lookin' good, rockstar."

He froze and slowly glanced to his right. Standing there was Tess, hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

"Stalker!" he cried out, smirking back at her.

"Hey, it wasn't like I was standing there looking in your window. But I did see some girl pass by and see you and stare..."

"What?!"

"Kidding. Haha."

He glared at her and turned right back into his cabin.

"Aren't you gonna get some lunch or something?" She followed him inside and sat down beside him.

"I'm not hungry anymore." He shrugged and grabbed his guitar, leaning back on the bed.

"Suddenly, I'm not either." She took his guitar from him and recited some already too familiar notes.

"Wait, huh? How do you know that song?" He stared at her, confused out of his mind.

"You big idiot, don't you remember I was sitting outside your cabin all this morning?"

"Oh.. right. And I don't appreciate that big idiot comment."

"Oh shut up." She strummed the guitar and started humming something.

"I didn't know you knew how to play guitar."

"I really don't. Just a little."

"Want me to teach you?"

"That'd be great." She grinned at him while he carefully lifted Jason's guitar out of its case.

The next two hours were spent with Nate teaching Tess everything she needed to know about guitar playing.

**A/N: No cliffy. Hehe. Oh and btw sorry if this story is being rushed... I'm honestly not trying to make it like that.**


End file.
